OneWord Flashfic Collection
by Sevvy101
Summary: A collection of Puckurt Flashfic-Drabbles inspired by single words. Feel free to throw any word my way.
1. Nailpolish

"What in the hell is on your nails, Noah?"

"Nailpolish. I thought you of all people would be able to know without asking." The Jewish football player rolled his hazel eyes in annoyance at Kurt, seated across from him in their usual booth at Breadstix.

"I would have never imagined you wearing the actual stuff in a million years."

"What, do you not like it or something, Princess?" Noah gasped and held his hand to his heart, mock shock marred on his features.

"It's _rainbow_, Puckerman. Not just some sparkly pink or deep, brooding blue. But actual _rainbow_. Who did this to you? Your little sister?" Everybody knew how easily Puck gave into his little sister—it wouldn't be a surprise if he said yes.

"Nope."

"Are you seriously telling me you're letting _strangers_ dictate what color your nails are nowadays? How much did juvie change you, really?"

"Dude, it was your friend Blaine!"

"_What_?" Kurt stared in disbelief.

"Yeah man. I was having a video game all nighter with Finn when he stopped by to return a playbill or songbook or some shit when you were out with Mercedes and his nails were like, radiating with gay. Of course I asked him to do mine, how could I not?"

"You're mad."

"You love me."

"That's besides the point. Tonight I am removing that trash from your nails. No one can pull off the hyper gay puppy look other than Blaine. Not even your hot Jewish ass."

"So you admit it. You _do_ think my ass is hot."

"Don't push your luck, Noah."

"The only thing I'll be pushing tonight is my dick up your ass, babe."

* * *

><p>AN As said in the summary, request any word and I'll create a Puckurt flashfic-drabble to it. Nailpolish was requested by the beautiful communaut on tumblr.


	2. Ass

"If I could spend days upon days just licking at your muscles I'd be the happiest person in the world."

"Don't look now, Hummel, but I think you just got ten times gayer."

"As if you don't like it, ass."

"The only ass in this room is your hot one."

"Are you telling me that you have no ass?"

"No, you're is just worth more of my attention. It's one of my favorite things about you."

"Not my superior wit, sarcastic retorts, sweet melodic voice, or perfectly styled hair and clothes? But my _ass_?"

"Hell yes! Have you ever licked your ass before and felt the muscles react instantly at the sudden intrusion? Have you have seen the way it moves when you dance, or when you wear those super tight pants of yours? How about the way it bounces when you're riding me, or when I'm pummeling into you so hard you can't sit comfortably for days?" By the end of his praise, Kurt's cheeks were flushed red.

"You can't go around saying stuff like that all the time out of no where, Noah."

"And why not, babe? Does it get you worked up? Knowing Finn's right down the hall, and could hear us and walk in at any moment if we're too loud, does that _excite_ you?" Puck teased.

"Shut up, Puckerman." Kurt spoke tersely through gritted teeth.

"I'll never shut up so long as I get to appreciate that tight, perfectly rotund bottom of yours any moment of every day on any God-given week."

"Do you sit at home and brainstorm about things to say to me to see just how red you can make me get, or is this all on the spot?"

"The reddest you ever get is when you're gasping for breath, coming hard against my abs as I pound that sweet bottom of yours, sucking hard in the crook of your neck, where we all _know_ is your most sensitive piece of skin. And that's a fact." Puck shrugged as if he was commenting on the weather for the week and not Kurt's reactions during sex.

"How did I ever fall in love with you?"

"Simple, beautiful. Nine inches of pure, raw, man."

* * *

><p>AN I distracted myself with my own prompt. NO SHAME.


	3. Chocolate

"If you're hungry I would have made you a sandwich."

"If I wanted a sandwich, I'd be at some MILK's house. I wouldn't be going out with your tight end."

"Then explain to me the purpose of this giant jar of Nutella. If I dare eat this, it will all go to my hips. Do you want that? Do you want me to sprout child bearing hips and miraculously give birth to a mohawk-ed baby that bleeds hazelnut chocolate artificial flavoring?"

"That'd be hot, you know."

"Which part, Noah?" Kurt rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"All of it. Birthing a mohawk-ed baby caught my eye, you know, and I'd probably love you no matter what shape or size you morphed into—"

"Probably?"

"If you transmute into a giant koi fish, sprouting fins and gills off your face, I can't promise I'll stick around for that. Some meat on your sweet, gorgeous bones? Just means more for me to hold on to when I'm breaking you a new asshole." Puck replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"As I was saying, the idea of licking Nutella off of your gorgeous cock does more for me than you'd ever imagine, babe." Kurt choked on the sip of water he had just taken, staring wide-eyed at his lover.

"_What_?"

"First time for everything, alright? And why not sweeten up the taste just in case your spunk tastes like wretched acid. I need something to wash down that shit, and it'd be more convenient to just _have_ the chocolate right there already on you."

"You're nuts if you think I'm going to let you slather my skin in fatty, sugary chocolate."

"I don't see you arguing against me sucking you off, though."

"Like you said, there's a first time for everything." Smirking and giving off a flirtatious wink, Kurt stood up from his seat on the couch. "Although, I suppose if I moisturized extra long afterwards, it wouldn't be too harmful to my pores."

"Exactly what I thought you'd say, Princess." Puck stood up, standing beside his pondering, thinking love. Squeezing Kurt's biceps with his hands as he held onto the boy from behind, leaning forward and whispering in his ear, Puck softly kissed the soft, pale flesh beneath his chin. "Are you game for some fun lovin' with the sugary god of all things chocolate crossed with our smokin' hot bods, or what?"

"I hate you, Noah." Kurt sighed as a shiver ran down his spine.

"Hell you do." Smirking with an evil glint in his eye, Puck reached around with his one arm and grabbed the jar of Nutella, leading his opposite hand down to unbutton Kurt's insanely tight jeans simultaneously. As if he was going to waste any time when he had better things to be doing, like licking and sucking his boy's cock like no other bitch in town.

* * *

><p>AN Inspired by a lovely anon on tumblr ;) Throw any requests my way, my beautiful Puckurtsies, for I have no real life it seems.


	4. Baby

"I thought you were a dude."

"I _am_, Noah. I thought the fact I had a penis and loved having my prostate slammed into every night clued you in, despite the high pitched voice and love for fashion." Kurt anxiously twisted and twirled his fingers from where they sat resting on his knee, daintily crossed over his other leg.

"Then explain this baby shit." Puck stood facing Kurt, hands on his hips. "First Quinn last year, and now you. Who's gonna get knocked up next year, a shrub? Is the Puckerman jizz really that potent?"

"Actually, yes."

"Wait, you seriously think I'm going to have sex with _shrubbery_ in a year or so?"

"What, no!" Kurt rolled his eyes. He may love the mohawk'd teenager, but god _damn_ did he have his moments. "The potent sperm theory, however, seems to have some truth to it."

"Are you sure you didn't fall and hit your head or something? Because that would explain this ten times better than my _love juice_ _being overly intoxicating_ to any life form it comes into contact with."

"I saw a doctor. He said that when my mother was pregnant, she was originally carrying twins, and somehow or other, my unborn sister fused with my embryo, leaving parts of her undeveloped body within mine. Primarily, her reproductive organs."

"You don't bleed once a month like a gaping war wound like every other pussy I've ever met, though. I mean, yeah, you get bitchy every now and then, but I just figured that was _you_." Puck finally took the seat adjacent to Kurt, tangling his fingers with Kurt's out of habit and instinct.

"I don't understand it either, Noah." The impregnated boy looked up from his intertwined hand to his boyfriend's face, tears pooling in his eyes. "I don't know what's going to happen, or what this all means."

The look Kurt was giving him nearly broke Puck's heart. He had been down the teenage-parent route before, and while he kept true to his word and let Quinn make all the decisions, clearly Kurt being pregnant didn't happen as an accident. The two had been going out for nearly eight months, and both parties already knew they wanted to spend the rest of their natural born lives together. He could only imagine how much harder this would be, not to mention the aftermath, but he would be there for Kurt. He would pick up extra hours working for Burt, and would sell his video games and extra junk lying around his room. He would go with Kurt to all of the baby-classes and doctor appointments, and protect him even more from bullies and bigots who felt like they had the right to vocalize any and all distaste towards their predicament and lifestyle.

Most of all, Noah Puckerman promised in that moment to never let Kurt cry again; he knew his anger at the news worried the other boy, but he couldn't deny his initial emotions or reaction. All he could do was make things better, and he was going to die trying, so help him God. Holding both porcelain hands in his own calloused palms, Puck looked Kurt dead in the eye and held his gaze, their breaths coming out in an unspoken synchronized rhythm.

"I will stand by you no matter what happens. This baby, no matter how obscure and complicated its life will inevitably be, will have two loving dads. This unborn child will be protected night and day, and I swear to you, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, I will never stop loving you, no matter how ludicrous the situations we get ourselves into become." Without missing a beat, the Jewish teenager leaned in and captured Kurt's lips into a kiss. Not hot and fierce with an undying, burning need, but soft, sweet, slow, and sensual. They had the rest of their lives to be together, there was no need to rush something as small and intimate as a kiss.

* * *

><p>AN "Baby" requested by animelvr23.


	5. Tattoo

As soon as Puck trailed his fingers up Kurt's side, breathing heavily into his ear while simultaneously jerking his hips down and onto Kurt's own, which were lifting and bucking just as shamelessly on their own, a painful hiss escaped the countertenor's mouth. "Did I hit a bruise I left on your hips last week, babe?" Whispering harshly, Puck questioned his boyfriend while never ceasing his hips' movement.

"No, it's not that." Kurt's head fell back, a groan mixed with pain and sexual frustration clawing its way out of his throat.

"Then what is it, Princess?" Puck trailed his fingers up and down Kurt's sides once more, a movement that usually caused the other boy to gasp and moan due to his sensitive skin.

"It's nothing Noah, just forget about it." Despite his defensive claim, the Hummel boy's eyes remained clenched shut.

"Let me see." Sitting up and straddling Kurt, causing their hips to stop their ministrations, Puck reached for the hem to his boy's shirt, trying to lift the article of clothing from his lover's body.

"Don't." Kurt's head jerked forward and he caught Puck's eyes with his own.

"What, were you expecting for us to have sex with clothing on? Bullshit, you hate getting stains out of your clothing, especially your pretty button downs. I do not want to have to answer a raging phone call at two in the morning and listen to you curse and yell at a washing machine." Puck rolled his eyes, before glaring down at Kurt's side with slanted eyes, as an idea popped into his head. "Someone didn't attack you or anything, did they? Tell me who it was so I can pop their ass a new one. I'll teach them not to mess with my fucking boy, you fucking watch."

"Noah, stop, it's nothing like that." Sighing deeply, a light blush began to stain Kurt's already-flushed face. With another deep breath, he whispered out a retort to Puck's questioning.

"What, I didn't quite catch that?" Again, Kurt rattled off the sentence in a single, whispered, breath. "I know you can scream—hell, I'm sure every last neighbor of yours and mine knows how much of a screamer you are. Speak up, baby."

"I got a tattoo." The blush on his cheeks darkened with each and every passing second. Subconsciously, Puckerman worried all the heat would be too much for his lover, and he'd pass out from too much exertion and blood rush.

"Of _what_?" Staring incredulously at his boyfriend of seven months, Puck raised an eyebrow eloquently.

"You'll think it's stupid."

"Tattoos are permanent, Princess. Hundreds of people are going to see it between now and the day you die, might as well own it and flaunt it like a total bad ass while you can." Noah smiled at Kurt's nervous nature. For being such a confident, sarcastic son of a bitch, he had his own secret insecurities, and don't tell Kurt this, but they're one of Puck's favorite things about him. Few people knew these concerns, and knowing his and Kurt's relationship was intimate enough for the other boy to open up and share his deepest worries made Puck's mind cloud up with emotion.

"Doesn't mean you won't tease me for it." Kurt rolled his eyes, his stubborn nature hanging high and true in the air.

"That's because I tease you out of pure unadulterated _love_."

"Promise not to laugh." Kurt said after a few moments, where the only sound in the air was their labored breathing.

"I'll try my best."

Looking at anywhere but Puck's eyes, Kurt slowly unbuttoned his top before carefully pulling it off and placing it as neatly as possible on the ground beside his bed. "Satisfied?"

"Is that—" Before Puck could finish his question, Kurt cut him off.

"An empty bird cage with an open door? Yes." At the sarcastic biting tone to his voice, Puck looked up from the area of skin on Kurt's side, above his natural hipline, smiling. Leaning forward, he slowly breathed out against the sensitive flesh, letting his cool breath ghost over the warm skin.

"_Noah_! That tickles." Squirming was futile, but that didn't stop the younger boy from fidgeting from underneath Puck's hold on him.

"I'm glad." Softly, ever so gently, Puck placed a kiss next to the beautifully drawn cage, and laid out against Kurt, making their bodies flush against one another. Ever so lightly, he trailed kisses up from Kurt's collarbone to his neck, to his jawline to his hairline, to his eyelashes and finally to his lips. "I think it's beautiful."

"You get it, though, right?" Arching his back as Noah trailed down again, gently nibbling and sucking at his now-exposed neck and chest, Kurt let out a generous moan of approval. "How I'm metaphorically like a bird who was once caged and scared of the world, but now I'm set free and uninhibited in choosing my course in life and decisions and making my fate what I will it to be."

"All of that and more." Puck replied between broken kisses, noisily sucking on Kurt's pert nipples. "Now shush and get back to where we left off. Finn's not going to be out all night, his game isn't that great." Kurt merely giggled in response, lifting his legs up and wrapping them around Puck's abdomen, hooking his heels together, effectively bringing their bodies (namely their crotches) closer together than before.

* * *

><p>AN "Tattoo" for RoseBelikov'at'. I have another one of these to crank out (Theme: Wizards), as well as over 60 pick up lines to use for my other Puckurt collection. Clearly, I am going to have a fun ass weekend ;) As always, feel free to request any word.


	6. Radiator

"Get over here."

"What? No. I'm watching the game. _You_ get over here."

"Like hell I will. I'm tired and I've been baking all day."

"I didn't tell you you had to bake."

"No, but you would have complained for weeks if I didn't."

"I thought you loved me."

"Not when you whine." Kurt rolled his eyes and got off of their bed, walking over and sitting on the small couch with Puck, poking him when his attention didn't come off of the television and onto him. They had been living in New York for a couple of years now, sharing a one-room apartment with an open floor plan. It was cheap (by New York standards) and was big enough for them, but it was awkward whenever any of their friends or family came for a visit, because you could see the entire apartment from anywhere you chose to stand. "I'm here, now cuddle me."

"After this quarter." Puck quickly responded, eyes glued to the game currently happening.

"Ass."

"You love it." Despite his attention being diverted, Puck responded fairly quickly.

"Not when it's too lazy to fix the radiator, no." Kurt grabbed the blanket he had draped over the back of the couch and covered himself with it. "I'm freezing, it's the dead of winter, and all you care about is some hockey game."

"That's not true, I care about the cookies you just made." Puck remarked, wrapping his arm around Kurt and bringing him closer so his head rested right where his shoulder met his chest, snuggling into his body.

"Because you're going to eat all of them."

Puck scoffed, "That's just a minor technicality I like to overlook every now and again." The game went to commercial and Noah turned to look at Kurt, smiling fondly before tightening his arms hold around his shoulders. "Now what can I do for you, babe?"

"Get some heat in this place."

"I already talked to the landlord, you know that. Until those group of kids across the hall pay their rent, he doesn't have money to fix this shit."

"You just called them kids."

"What do you want me to call them?"

"I don't know, adults? We're not that much older than them." Kurt teased.

"Whatever," Noah rolled his eyes before forcing Kurt to sit up, pulling the blanket off of him.

"What the hell are you doing? That was keeping me warm!"

"You don't need it." Kurt was about to interrupt Puck once again when he felt his long-time boyfriend's lips press against his own, stifling any type of rebuttal he might have been thinking up. His muffled shouts in protest quickly turned into moans as he lay down on the sofa, Puck straddling his hips. Kurt's leg came up and wrapped around Puck's waist, pulling their crotches closer together. His hips involuntarily bucked up against Puck's hardening dick, his head falling backwards against the armrest.

Puck kissed across his jaw and down his neck before tugging at his sweater, pulling it off his body and kissing down his chest, licking as Kurt's skin erupted into goose bumps. He moaned happily against Kurt's pale skin, his own hips lurching forward for some much needed friction. Puck kissed his way back up Kurt's chest, along his neck, and back across his jaw before pulling Kurt in for another passionate kiss, nipping at his upper lip before sucking on his tongue. He pulled away for a moment, his breath heavy as he panted above Kurt. "Is this hot enough for you?"

Kurt was just as breathless as his boyfriend, nodding his head fervently, digging his heal into Puck's back, wanting him to resume his ministrations. "Y-yeah, oh god, so hot, babe, so incredibly hot," His voice was quiet as he moaned, wanting to feel nothing but Puck's body moving with his.

"Good." Noah replied curtly before sitting back up, unhooking Kurt's leg from around his back as ESPN returned back to the game. His eyes became glued to the screen once more as Kurt shouted angrily, huffing as he too sat up.

"You fucking asshole." Kurt remarked, frowning as he stood up, grabbing the blanket and his discarded top. He plopped down on their bed and wrapped himself up like a cocoon in the several layers of blankets. "Fuck you if you think you're getting any tonight, _or_ any of these blankets. I hope you freeze."

* * *

><p>AN. Radiator requested by inanentirelyunrelatedincident on tumblr xx


	7. Summer

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked, leaning on the doorway to the kitchen, wiping sweat from his brow.

"Finn lives here, you've _got_ to have some popsicles in this house." Puck muttered, looking through the freezer, pushing frozen bags of vegetables out of his way in hopes of finding his long lost love.

"Popsicles? Really? We could go to seven-eleven if you really wanted one, Noah." Kurt grumbled despite the fond smile on his face. He loved seeing Puck act like a badass, just as he loved it when his boyfriend was loving and affectionate, but one of his favorite traits about Noah was his ability to act like a child. Any normal, sane teenager would have been too lazy to search for an hour in a small, cramped freezer, and instead just walked to the corner store and gotten some cheap treat. Instead, Puck stood there, sweating uncontrollably since the Hudmel's air conditioner broke the day before, searching every nook and cranny that he could for his blessed popsicles.

"I'm not spending money on something I'm sure Hudson has—Hah!" He cried out in triumph, lifting the crumbled box above his head and doing an impromptu happy dance. "_These_ are what I was looking for!"

"Oh my god, let me see the date on those," Kurt walked the short distance between their bodies and grabbed the box out of Puck's flailing arms, narrowing his eyes as he searched for the printed date. "Noah, honey, these are from last year. They expired last Christmas."

"So?" Puck raised an eyebrow, reaching in and grabbing a plastic-covered popsicle from the box in Kurt's hands. "It's cold, its wet, its refreshing, and above all else, its free. Shut up and eat one."

"You're insane, I am not getting sick from this."

"Because you can totally get sick from frozen ice and flavored syrup." Puck rolled his eyes, ripping the white wrapper open and sucking the icey treat with fervor, eyes shutting as he savored the delicious-ness.

Kurt's eyes stared, wide, at the look on Puck's face. He hadn't had a popsicle in a while, truth be told, and he did remember how great they could be, but he couldn't help but wonder if Puck was acting like this because he was horny along with hot and bothered and knew how it would cause a stir in his own sound resolve. He wouldn't put it past him.

"Tease," Kurt told him, poking him square in the chest.

Removing the popsicle from his mouth, his lips reddened from it, Noah raised an eyebrow, "Me? Really? Have you looked in the mirror any time lately, Princess?" Kurt looked down at himself and frowned. He was wearing a pair of briefs and a tank top, which was much better than Puck, rest assured, who stood in the kitchen in only his boxers. Finn was at some football camp while Carole and Burt when to visit Carole's parents a few towns over. Of course he invited his boyfriend of four months to spend the week with him. He just hadn't counted on the air conditioner to break on them.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kurt muttered simply.

Puck licked up his popsicle as it started to melt and get his hand messy while stepping closer to his boy. "Really, now?" He kept walking towards Kurt as the boy stepped backwards until he was pressed tightly against the kitchen counter and Puck's own body. "Because I think you do." He rolled his hips, his half-hard dick rubbing against Kurt's instantly. Kurt bit back a moan, his eyes falling shut as he head tilted back and hit the upper kitchen cabinets.

Despite the relaxed nature of his body, Kurt still managed to hiss out, "Get any of that popsicle on me, and I'm cutting you off until school starts back up. Got it, Puckerman?"

Tossing his half finished treat into the sink not too far from them, Puck nodded as he leaned in and began to leave feather light kisses along the expanse of Kurt's neck. When he reached Kurt's ear, he tugged at the lobe with his teeth before whispering, "I hear you loud and clear, babe."

* * *

><p>AN Summer requested by mrs-lupin on tumblr xx


	8. Rain

"I am not going out there."

"What do you mean you're not going out there? Take this fucking umbrella, and let's move."

"No."

It was the night of their Senior Prom, and Lima, Ohio was currently experiencing a severe thunderstorm. Kurt, of course, was refusing to leave his house. Noah had brandished an umbrella upon his arrival at the Hudmel household, where his mother, Burt, and Carole forced the two of them to stand for literally hundreds of photos. Puck assured his boyfriend of nearly nine months that they would be perfectly fine and safe, and that he'd make it to the limo they'd rented in one, dry piece.

His boy thought differently.

"The rain is falling _sideways_, Noah. And the wind is crazy. Unless you have a body-suit new generation type of umbrella, I am not chancing things and stepping out there."

"So you're going to miss our Senior Prom?"

"What, no!" Kurt glared at Puck before peaking through the windows at the storm once again. He kept hoping it would let up for a few minutes so they could make a run for it, but to no avail the storm kept on giving. They checked the school website, and the local TV station, and there were no updates calling the prom off due to the weather.

"We have to get out of here sometime if we're going to be on time," Puck reminded Kurt, looping his arms around his waist and pulling him flush against his chest. He kissed his cheek softly before pulling back and looking into Kurt's eyes.

"I know, okay, trust me, I know," Kurt responded, stress clear and evident in his voice. He frowned and leaned against Puck, burying himself in a hug and being careful where he nuzzled his head so as to not mess up his hair. Puck rubbed Kurt's back soothingly, tilting his head down and kissing Kurt's forehead.

"We'll be okay, we'll get into the limo fine and dry, and the driver will be careful so as to not crash, and we'll get to the shit hotel in no time."

Kurt cursed underneath his breath, turning frantic once more, "I didn't even think about the driver! Oh my god, is he even trained for these types of circumstances? What if he sees we're too guys and purposefully crashes and kills us and blames it on the weather?"

"Calm down," Puck's voice stayed soft and quiet, yet strong as he comforted and reassured his boy. "Trust me, okay? You'll hate yourself if you let us miss the prom."

Kurt paused for a moment. After thinking some, he looking up at his boyfriend and frowned, "I hate you sometimes."

"I know. Especially when I'm fucking your ass and making you scream. You tell me this all the time." Puck rolled his eyes as he answered nonchalantly, keeping his voice down as their parents sat in the next room over.

"This is really it, isn't it?"

"The night of our Senior Prom? Yes."

"No, the end of our high school lives. In two months we'll have graduated and be waiting for the summer to be over to move on in our lives." Kurt murmured, his voice no longer frantic, but more forlorn and sad.

"I told you this last week, and the week before that, and the day we started the school year. You can't get rid of me that easily, or any other friend of ours. So stop worrying and enjoy the damn moment."

Not answering, Kurt merely pulled Puck in for another hug, holding onto him tightly. When he pulled away, he was smiling. "Let's get this party started."

"That's the spirit!" Puck grinned, threading his fingers through Kurt's as they held each other's hand and bid their goodbyes to their parents. They ran for the limo, laughing at how ludicrous they looked, burrowing under a bright pink umbrella (it was Sarah's, to be fair) once they were safely inside the vehicle. Thankfully, they weren't picking up any of their friends, and were able to finally head towards the hotel in town the dance was being held at.

Not even the pouring rain could get them down. They withstood questioning parents, friends, ignorant schoolmates, and backassward twats from Lima, and they'd be damned if they didn't get to enjoy the moment.

* * *

><p>AN Rain requested by votemark on tumblr (aka Charlie, the dory to my squishy). xx


	9. Dildos

"What is this?"

"You have got to be kidding me."

"I'm not." Kurt's brow furrowed as he looked at the two Puck held in his hand. "The pamphlets my dad got me didn't mention anything about, about whatever _these_ are." His arms flailed as his hands gestured at the item in Puck's possession.

"Then I'll teach you," Noah remarked simply, sitting next to Kurt on his bed, tucking a foot underneath him as he sat mere centimeters away from Kurt. "This is what we in the real world like to call a dildo. Or a sex toy. There are numerous varieties, sizes, textures, and types. Some even vibrate, and, guess what! They're called vibrators."

"Oh," Kurt's voice was barely a whisper, so soft that Puck barely heard him. "And you like—"

"You fuck yourself with it."

"Oh." Again, with that same breathless answer.

"I thought you might want to try something new." Puck remarked with a shrug.

"Like what? We both have perfectly able dicks."

"But we can't both be fucking each other at the same time, now can we?" Puck asked, eyebrow raised. His smirk grew as realization dawned on Kurt.

"Oh."

"Now the choice is yours." Puck leaned forward and kissed Kurt before backing up to finish his proposition. "Either you fuck me with this in your ass, or I fuck you with it in place." Kurt began to stutter, unable to form a proper response.

"Take your time, I'm not going anywhere, Princess." Noah smiled fondly, kissing Kurt before moving on down and sucking at his jaw, biting as he moved along the expanse of his neck. They had both shed their shirts earlier in the evening, so Puck had no trouble in moving on down Kurt's toned chest and biting at one of Kurt's nipples, his tongue soon joining before lapping at his naval. He helped lean Kurt back until he was lying on the bed and moved to straddle his hips, pulling at Kurt's bottoms so he could get to what he dubbed the holy grail of Kurt's body.

Once both Kurt's pants and briefs were removed, Puck took his dick right into his mouth, sucking at the head before taking more of him in, his tongue flat against the bottom of his dick. He moaned around it, the vibrations causing Kurt to moan and stutter helplessly from where his head lay. Puck moved his hand to fondle Kurt's balls while he continued to lick and suck at his cock, his fingers soon moving past his sack and pressing against his hole; not quite touching, but teasing with feather light touches.

Pulling away from Kurt's dick, Puck looked up at Kurt, "Tell me what you want, Princess. Tell me where you want me to stick this dildo and how you want it. Anything you want, you can have."

* * *

><p>AN. Requested by puckemsoharditkurts on tumblr (xlessxthanx3x on ffn). Sorry for the delay in updates, I'm going to write responses to the words sent in by reviews sometime today before work xx


	10. Paris

"Merry Christmas, babe."

"You're Jewish and I don't believe."

"So? That never stopped us before." Kurt sighed at Puck's response. He opened the small box, eyes quickly widening when he saw two plane tickets. He read the destination—_Paris_.

"We cannot afford this." Kurt adamantly said, looking at Puck in disbelief.

"Yes, actually, we can."

"How?"

"I picked up more shifts at work and called up some buddies who still owed me shit." Puck shrugged. "It's completely taken care of. We're going, and you're going to have the time of your life."

"I don't believe you."

And yet, a week later, Kurt found himself in Paris, France of all places, admiring the Eiffel Tower as he held onto Puck's arm. He was breathless, mesmerized by the architecture, too excited and shocked to shiver at the cold. It was New Years Eve and they were spending it together, just as they had the last three years since graduating from McKinley and moving to New York City.

"It's so beautiful," Kurt remarked, eyes dazed, never looking away from the scene before him.

"Just like you," Puck wrapped the arm Kurt was clinging to around his waist, kissing his forehead. They stood there, enveloped in each other's warmth for several moments before Puck pulled away once more. He reached into his pocket and grabbed a small, black box. Kurt didn't notice, too in love with the sights of Paris to look at Puck as he shifted nervously from foot to foot.

Noah grabbed onto Kurt's hands with one hand, and used the other to cup his chin and to force him to look into his own eyes. He chuckled, loving the way his boyfriend was acting and loving the trip. He knew, despite Kurt's complaints that they couldn't afford it, how much he loved it. How much he loved him. How much they loved _each other_.

Smiling still, Noah knelt down on one knee, keeping his eyes locked with Kurt's. "Kurt, babe, I know I can be an insufferable shit head," Kurt's broken laugh made him smile even harder, "but I would love it if you agreed to marry me."

Eyes tearing up, Kurt nodded eagerly, pulling Puck back to his feet. He grabbed both sides of Noah's face, pulling him in for a kiss that consisted of way too much teeth and tongue, but neither man cared. When they pulled away to breathe, their breaths coming out harsh in the winter air and mingling together, Kurt grabbed hold of the hand clutching the little black box, pulling the ring out and putting it on his finger. "Of course I will. I love you so much, Noah. So, so, _so_ much."

He was rambling and he knew it, but Kurt couldn't be damned to care. His tears were running down his face and his smile was the brightest it had ever been. He choked back a sob as he looked down at his ring finger before wrapping his arms around Noah's neck and hugging him tightly.

There wasn't anywhere he'd rather be in the world besides Puck's embrace—not Lima, not New York, and not Paris.

* * *

><p>AN. Paris for penelope-ferris xx


	11. Piercing

"You're going to rip my hand off."

"No I am not!"

"Yes, you are, if you don't stop gripping it so tightly." Puck rolled his eyes from his seat on the stool next to the large chair Kurt was currently laying down in. He wasn't lying—his hand _was_ starting to ache and hurt from the amount of pressure Kurt was putting on it. "They haven't even started and you're already freaking out. Are you sure you even want this?"

"Yes." Despite how adamant he sounded, Puck still raised an eyebrow in question before letting it drop.

"If you say so, babe."

"Alright, let's see what we've got going on," A man looking to be in his late twenties or earlier thirties walked into the room, grabbing the other stool by Kurt's side before putting on his gloves. He opened up a new set of tools before looking at Kurt with a smile. "First piercing?"

Kurt nodded, his mouth a thin line as his grip on Puck tightened.

"Nothing to be afraid of, it'll just be a quick pinch." The man prompted Kurt to lift his shirt up, which he did after a deep breath. After placing the clamp just right and reaching for the needle, the shop owner smiled at Kurt, encouraging him to just focus on his breathing. "One…two…." And like that, he pierced the skin and the barbell Kurt had chosen was in place, shining in the fluorescent light. "That wasn't so bad, now was it?"

Kurt shook his head, although tears _had_ welled up in his eyes. Puck smiled at him before leaning forward and kissing his cheek. "Look, and you're still alive," He chastised. Kurt rolled his eyes before sitting up, reaching into his pocket and handing the man his credit card. After he walked out to go charge the card, Kurt inspected his belly button, scrutinizing the piercing.

"Is it supposed to be this red?" He resisted the urge to poke it.

"It'll return to normal, trust me," Puck grabbed hold of Kurt's other hand so he wouldn't be tempted to play with the new piercing, kissing his knuckles with a fond smile. "Think you'll be getting your nipples done next?"

"No." Kurt's voice was strong and clear as he glared at his boyfriend who merely laughed.

Soon thereafter the two left the shop and headed back towards Kurt's house in Puck's truck. "You know," Puck remarked when they were a red light, "I think having that just made you, like, ten times hotter, dude."

"Are you saying that I wasn't hot before?" Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow in question.

"What if I was?" Puck countered with a smirk, placing his hand on Kurt's thigh as he drove. "You know I love you, babe."

Kurt smiled, glancing at Puck as he drove and the hand on his leg. "Yeah, I know."

* * *

><p>AN. Piercing for ForeverBlossom xx


	12. Football

"Why is he here?"

"Dude, it's Football Sunday, it's, like, tradition. And you know you dad's got the best television in like, all of Ohio." Finn whispered back to Kurt from where they stood in the doorway, watching as Puck and Burt greeted each other. They should not be as close of friends as it looked.

"I'm going to my room." Kurt was about to pivot his foot and go right back up the stairs to his bedroom when his dad called his name out. _Great_. "Yeah dad?"

"Why don't you stay down here and watch the game with us?" Burt asked, offering Kurt the chance to spend some time bonding with his father and newfound brother. Oh, and one Noah Puckerman. "It wouldn't kill ya."

"Fine." Kurt grumbled, ceding defeat. His answer shocked Burt and Finn, because usually he would much rather spend his time complaining and arguing than agreeing to actually sit down and _watch football_ with the _guys_. So what if he had been on the McKinley team last year—everybody knew he wasn't _really_ into it.

Puck smirked from where he sat on one end of the sofa, watching as Kurt took the seat next to him. His arm was raised lazily along the back of the chair, and he internally smirked even harder as Kurt unconsciously leaned into his touch. This whole secret-relationship thing wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. He got to enjoy Kurt's company _and _get free food and access to the game, all at the same time.

"You sure you're okay with this?" Finn whispered into Kurt's ear from the other side, looking from his once-again-close friend and stepbrother cautiously. "Because I can totally lie to your dad and make something up for you."

"No, it's okay, Finn. I'll deal." Kurt lamented, sighing as his dad came back into the room with a six-pack of beer and a bag of chips. He took his seat in his la-z-boy recliner after cracking open the bag and leaving it on the coffee table next to the drinks.

Puck pulled a beer off of the plastic and raised it in Burt's direction, silently thanking the man. That was another cool thing he had discovered since rekindling his friendship with Finn and spending more and more time with him and Kurt's dad—the man was actually pretty cool. He let them have a beer or two on game day, and didn't yell at them for cursing out the announcer when a bad call was made. When he became a dad again, Puck knew he wanted to be just like Burt.

Kurt poked Puck in the side, unbeknownst to the other two guys in the room, whispering sharply in his ear, "Are you seriously drinking that?"

"It tastes good," Noah shrugged, "you should try some."

"No thank you." Kurt answered stiffly, looking right at the television and turning completely away from Puck. The older of the two merely rolled his eyes and used his arm around Kurt's back to tug him closer to his chest, his voice right at Kurt's ear.

"Oh come on and let _loose_ every now and again. It's one beer, Princess." He chastised Kurt with a smirk before taking another swig from his can, paying proper attention to the game as it started on the screen, cheering with Finn and Burt at the kick off.

The game went on without a hitch, Kurt moving just so, putting a well enough amount of distance between Puck and himself so neither Finn or Burt could figure something was up. As half time came upon them, Kurt stole Puck's drink from him and took a sip, eyebrow furrowing at the taste.

"You seriously like this sludge?"

"That's good ole' American beer, kid," Burt spoke sternly, waving his own beer in Kurt's direction despite having his eyes glued to the screen.

"That's a depressing thought," Kurt muttered, thoroughly unimpressed and returning the drink to Puck's awaiting hand. His secret boyfriend merely laughed at his expanse, letting his arm move from the back of the sofa to draping over his shoulder. Kurt shivered at the soft, slight touch. They hadn't seen each other in, literally, days.

Finn let out a holler along with Burt as the third quarter came to a close and their team was still losing. Kurt rolled his eyes before reaching for Puck's beer, taking another sip, as he had become accustomed to through the entire quarter. During half time Burt had gone and grabbed another six-pack and the pair were sharing Puck's fourth.

"You know what's like, really, really,_ really_ hot?" Kurt asked, his pupils dilated as he was more than just a little bit affected from the beer.

"What?" Puck asked, eyes twinkling as he waited to hear what Kurt's drunken response could be.

"You." He burst into a fit of giggles, burrowing his head into the nape of Puck's neck, overcome with laughter and mirth.

Finn sent Puck a concerned look over Kurt's bent head, as if saying he was sorry for the way his bro was acting. Puck merely shrugged before turning his full attention to Kurt and smiling fondly. "Am I really?"

"Oh god, yes." Kurt breathed out the sentence right on the beat. He looked up into Puck's eyes, smiling brightly. "You should see the way you look when you're annoyed, or better yet, when something gets you _really_ riled up. You have this one vein," Kurt's fingers trailed along the expanse of his neck, practically sitting in Puck's lap as he was all over him, "and it just _bulges_ out and oh my god." He shifted his legs so he was straddling Puck's waist, eyes closing as he groaned and rolled his hips when he mentioned the word bulge.

Burt returned from the bathroom just as the announcer returned from commercial, starting the fourth quarter. Whether he noticed his son's apparent drunk behavior and clinginess or just chose to ignore it, neither of the three boys knew or cared, save for Finn, who was growing more and more uncomfortable the longer Kurt stayed attached to Puck's front.

"You are _so_," He pressed a kiss to Puck's neck, "fucking," another kiss, "sexy." and another before he erupted into a second fit of giggles. He reached forward with his arm, barely able to keep himself balanced, for Puck's can, downing a rather large gulp, burping instantaneously on impact. Again, another fit of giggles and laughter caused his entire frame to shake.

The rest of the game went on like that, Kurt breaking out into a fit of giggles before murmuring something hilarious in Puck's ear while the other guys stared intently at the television, watching as their team _finally_ scored, tying the score before going for the field goal. "You know," Kurt whispered into Puck's ear, his words slurring together. "I could totally make that shot. I can kick, like, really, really high up. Higher than Brittany or Santana or even _Quinn_." He whispered the ex-cheerleader's name in a newfound serious tone of voice, as if the blonde was the greatest high-kicker in the history of the world. Under Coach Sylvester's rigorous training and practice schedule, she might as well have been.

"You should probably go to your room," Burt spoke, finally addressing the drunken mess that his son had become. "Get some rest, kid. You've got school tomorrow."

"Shhh," Kurt held his finger up to his lips, signaling his father to be quiet. "Five more minutes. Besides, schools for _schmucks_. Schmucks like Puck!" He burst into laughter in Puck's arms.

"Puckerman probably doesn't want you climbing all over him, now get up and go upstairs." Burt stood his ground, staring at his son expectantly as the game continued to play.

"I'm sure he doesn't mind," Kurt toyed with the collar to Puck's tshirt, "he doesn't mind when I'm fucking him senseless, anyway." The entire room fell silent which only prompted another fit of laughter to escape through Kurt's lips, "Oopsies! I wasn't supposed to say that, was I, No-no?" He looked up at his not-so-secret boyfriend with innocence shining in his eyes.

"No, no you weren't." Puck sighed heavily, feeling Burt's harsh glare penetrating his very being. And here he was starting to enjoy his bonding time with Burt.

* * *

><p>AN. My own prompt, Football. Considerably longer than the others. I started it out with one idea in mind (an answer to the word prompt 'Finn'), then changed it, before finally changing it again. Enjoy. I'll work on completing the old requests this week if I can. Works kicking my ass. xx


	13. Finn

**Three Times Finn Walked in on Puck and Kurt and One Time He Didn't**

"Fuck, yes, oh, oh god," Kurt's voice was high and breathless as his body shook, nails pressing into Puck's shoulders as his boyfriend grunted above him. "M-more, _more_," He continued to whine as he felt his toes curl and his back arch, wanting nothing more than to come right then and there.

"Just a little bit longer, Princess," Puck growled into his ear, sloppily kissing the side of his face as he continued to pummel Kurt's ass, hitting his prostate with every slam of his hips. They were screaming and breathless, about to each shoot their loads when a loud bang filled the air.

"W-what was that?" Kurt gasped out as his eyes fell shut, his head hitting his pillow with a flop.

"Nothing, ignore it," Puck responded as the sound of feet hitting stairs was heard off in the distance. Unlike Kurt, Puck could give two shits about whoever the fuck was in the Hudmel Household at that moment—he wanted to bring Kurt to orgasm and watch as he fell apart in his hands. "Oh, god, yeah, just like that, _shit_," He groaned as Kurt clenched tightly around his dick, his eyes practically rolling into the back of his head as he thrusted forward one last time before coming into the condom.

"Hey Kurt I just—" Finn's voice filled the air as both Kurt and Puck groaned, their chests heaving heavily as they tried to catch their breath. Puck couldn't stop himself from laughing at the way Finn's voice trailed off—he could only imagine the boy's eyes were bugging out. Kurt, on the other hand, was trying (horribly so) to hide beneath his boyfriend's larger frame.

"Finn, get out." Despite his attempts at hiding, Kurt's voice was firm in his order.

"Uh, yeah—yeah dude. I'll talk to you later or something," He mumbled as he wandered back out of the room, hitting the banister to the stairs as he did so. Again, Puck burst into laughter.

"This is not funny, Noah." Kurt tried to reason, glaring at the boy above him.

"Yes, yes it is." Noah shot back, smiling widely as his eyes filled with mirth.

Looking to the side, Kurt grumbled, "I guess it is." He looked back at his boyfriend. "So are you going to clean me up?"

With a feral smirk, Puck pulled out of Kurt completely, taking the condom off and tying it before tossing it into the trash bin next to Kurt's bed and getting to work, licking at his torso to clean up the wayward come. He moaned happily as he kissed his way down Kurt's chest, lapping up the nearly-dried jizz. "Happy?" He asked expectantly.

"Yes." Kurt wrapped his arms around Puck's torso, effectively pulling him down so he could kiss him as their bodies came together, flush against one another. Smiling fondly, Kurt reached up and ran a hand absentmindedly along his mohawk. "I love you."

"I love you too." Puck responded before the two of them laid there, enjoying each other's presence before Puck pulled back, using his elbows for support as he stared down at Kurt. "So, when do you think you'll be ready for a round two?" Kurt groaned as Puck smirked.

* * *

><p>"<em>Yes<em>," Puck's voice filled the empty air of the McKinley High Choir room, his hands threaded through Kurt's thick hair as he bobbed his head up and down, taking more of Puck into his mouth with each move. Kurt began to slowly hum, knowing how the vibrations sent his boyfriend wild, crying out for more.

Kurt was kneeling before Puck on one of the chairs in the room, reaching forward with his hands to grasp onto his hips, pushing them down so he didn't choke on Puck's dick as he attempted to thrust forward, wanting nothing more than to be enveloped by the impossible heat that was Kurt's mouth. Puck's head fell back, shutting his eyes as a loud moan escaped his lips, clenching his jaw as Kurt licked along the underside of his head, flicking over the slit.

Pulling away so Puck was just barely even in his mouth any more, Kurt took Puck back in with one single thrust and bob of his head. He loved watching his boyfriend cry out, in near pain at the amount of pleasure, giving him everything then taking it away for a split second or two. He moved his one hand to slowly jerk at the base of Puck's cock while he continued to lap at the head, twisting his wrist skillfully so. Knowing Puck liked what he was doing—if his moans were anything to go by—Kurt internally smirked. He loved giving his boyfriend pleasure.

Finn was all the way out of the school before he realized he had forgotten his letterman's jacket after glee rehearsal in the choir room, and he literally slapped himself on the forehead before turning around. He bid Rachel goodbye, telling her he'd see her tomorrow as he jogged back to the building from the parking lot. Thankfully the doors were still opened.

As he made his way down the hall, he could have sworn he heard some type of moaning, and instantly he got worried. What if someone was in pain, and crying out for help? Maybe it was fate that he had to go back into the building! He could be a real hero and stuff!

What he did see, however, when he made his way to the doorway of the choir room was _not_ somebody dying, crying out in pain. He stopped dead in his tracks and yelped, turning right on his heel and back down the hall he had come from.

He didn't need his jacket. He'd get it in the morning.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you want to do this?" Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow, leaning against the armrest of the couch in his living room. "Because I don't want you to expect me to do it back, because I won't."<p>

"No," Puck said with a smile on his face, loving the way Kurt got worked up over the simplest of things. Or maybe it wasn't all too simple of a thing. To him it was, but then again, he did handle certain things differently than Kurt. It was one of the things he loved about their relationship and dynamic—they weren't cookie-cutter perfect, but they fit together, their opposite wants and desires bringing them closer together. "It's just something I've been thinking a lot about and I _want_. If you don't, I get it dude, just say the word and I'll stop. But I think you'll really like it."

"I doubt it." Kurt said with an eye roll, but shoving his pants and underwear off in one go. He pulled his shirt off as Puck followed suit, slowly undressing himself save for his boxers.

Without another word, Puck began to kiss down Kurt's torso, licking and nipping as he went. He trailed a line of kisses along Kurt's hipbones before moving back up, whispering into his ear, "Get on your stomach." With a shiver at how aggressive Puck's gruff voice resonated in his ear, Kurt did as he was told, resting his arms on the armrest to give his head some comfortable support.

He sighed happily, feeling Puck kiss down his spine slowly, resisting the urge to gasp when he felt Puck's head dip lower and lick along his ass, pressing his tongue against his hole. He shivered at the odd, new sensation. Puck continued to lap at his hole, not quite pressing in, but putting pressure on the ring of muscles. Without any warning, he dipped the tip of his tongue in, stretching Kurt's ass as he pushed farther in. After a few more moments of just stretching Kurt, he began to lap and lick, causing Kurt to moan louder and longer with each elicit movement.

Prior to Puck coming over, the pair had anticipated the house to be empty. It was the main reason Kurt had even asked his boyfriend to come over. Burt and Carole were out of town, visiting Carole's sister, while Finn was supposedly at Rachel's practicing some new duet she was dying to convince Mr Schue to let her do. When Finn's voice rang through the first floor of the house, however, Kurt began to panic. He pushed his ass up, trying to get to his knees to turn around and grab for his clothes—to do _something_ to make themselves look at least a little bit more presentable so as to not scar Finn any farther. What happened instead, however, was that by pushing back against Puck, his boyfriend was encouraged, and with a groan his tongue slid into his ass farther, his hands grabbing hold of Kurt's hips to keep them there at the odd elevation.

"What are you watching, dude, I thought you didn't like those Showtime movies." Finn's voice called out from the foyer, hearing the gasps coming from the living room. When he caught sight of his best friend and stepbrother, however, he stopped dead in his tracks. He grumbled something about "Not again!" and "Can't you go over to _Puck_'s house for once?" before running up the stairs and to his own bedroom down the hall from Kurt's.

Kurt would have groaned out in annoyance, knowing he'd have to do some major damage control, but having his boyfriend's tongue up his ass distracted him well enough.

* * *

><p>"Did you lock the door?"<p>

"Yes."

"What about Finn? Are you sure he's over Artie's?"

"_Yes_, I told you, every guy's over there except for us." Puck nuzzled his head into the crook of Kurt's neck, smiling fondly at how worked up and worried his boy was getting.

"I still don't think we should do this. Not today. What if my parents walk in?"

"That's why we locked the door, Princess." Puck reminded Kurt, looking up and pressing a soft kiss to the corner of his lips. "Stop worrying and just enjoy yourself." Nodding despite the slight frown on his lips, Kurt did as Puck suggested and sighed, calming himself down. They had both already removed their clothing before lying down on Kurt's bed, and he reached for his dresser to get a condom and his tube of lube.

"Who's turn is it?" Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Whatever you wanna do."

His frown slowly turning into a feral smirk that he undoubtedly learned from Puck, Kurt narrowed his eyes, "Get on your back and spread your legs, _bitch_." He could have sworn he saw Puck shiver before doing as he was told, switching places with Kurt before grabbing the lube from his hand and thrusting two fingers into his ass. Instantly, he slammed his eyes closed and yelled out at the sudden intrusion. Lazily pulling his fingers in and out, he started to grow used to his fingers, spreading them and scissoring his ass open as time went on. With a groan and a prompt from Kurt, he added a third finger, resisting the urge to brush against his prostate as his hips rocked forward to meet with his own thrust.

Practically shivering with anticipation, Kurt took the lube from Puck's hands after rolling the condom onto his cock, spreading the lubricant before pushing Puck's hands away, grimacing in the back of his mind as he saw him wipe his hand on his sheets. With a groan, Kurt pushed his dick farther into Puck's ass, resting his forehead against Puck's as he slowly, dangerously, terrifyingly, mind-numbingly slowly pressed in. Puck spread his legs farther, wanting Kurt to have as much access as possible. He moaned his approval, urging Kurt to move faster, to fucking _rock his world_.

Without another word, Kurt started to slam his hips against Puck's, pulling out almost completely before impaling himself back in Puck's dick. While their hips moved in a synch they had only just perfected, he leaned down and captured Noah's lips in a kiss, openly moaning against his wet tongue. Their kisses and touches were sloppy as they moved together, but neither boy really cared all too much. They were together, they weren't being interrupted, and that was all that mattered.

* * *

><p>AN. Finn for NYSnowflake


	14. Snow

"I am not going out there."

"Stop being such a drama queen, put this on, and let's _go_." Puck persisted, wielding a green parka for Kurt to take. "Whether you like it or not, you're going outside. If you wanna freeze, go right on ahead."

"Ass."

"Bitch."

"I hate you."

"You love me." Waving the jacket in the air, Puck threw it at Kurt who caught it easily enough. With a huff and a sigh, he pulled the coat on.

"This is a really ugly coat, Noah."

"I know, that's why I bought it." With a wink, Puck opened the door to their house and smiled. Holding up the sled he had been carrying in his other hand, he let out a battle cry before jumping into a pile of snow along their drive way.

"You are such a kid, Noah, really." Kurt shut the door carefully behind him, making sure they weren't locked out, before folding his arms and standing stubbornly on their porch, watching as Puck went hog wild in the snow.

"It's the first blizzard in ages, Kurt. Enjoy it, would you?" Puck huffed, leaning over and packing together a snowball. "I will start a war if I need to."

"You wouldn't dare." Kurt yelled back, slowly striding over to the pile of snow a plow truck had left for them at the end of their driveway. He wrapped his arms tighter around himself, shivering at the nippy air despite his gloves, snow boots, and parka.

"Don't tell me you're cold already." Standing upright, Puck looked Kurt over with a frown. He made the short distance towards his boyfriend and wrapped him up in his arms. "It's just a little frozen water, c'mon."

"I do not do the cold, Noah. You know that." Kurt huffed, turning his head to side, not looking Puck in the eye.

With a roll of his own eyes, Puck tightened his hold around Kurt's waist, kissing his cheek soundly. "I just want you to have some fun, Princess." He murmured into his ear which only made Kurt shake more than before.

Kurt didn't answer, only sighing heavily as he took in the sight of their street. Puck had been going outside every two hours or so to maintain their driveway and porch, salting it so neither of them would slip. It would take days if not weeks for all of the snow to completely melt, and Kurt grimaced at the thought. He hated driving in bad weather, and having a near-hour long commute to work every day really worried him when he thought about the drive Monday morning.

"What are you thinking about?" Noah kept his voice low as he talked into Kurt's ear, pressing another kiss to the side of his face.

"Work." Kurt's retort was blunt and straight to the point, emotionless.

"Now why would you do that? This is your first weekend off in who knows how long! Enjoy it, babe." Puck frowned but let Kurt go. When his boyfriend wasn't paying attention (although he hadn't ever really been since he started thinking), Puck gathered up enough snow to make a snowball and dropped it on top of Kurt's head, easily soaking his perfectly coifed hair.

"_What_ in the actual hell are you doing?" Kurt turned to look at Puck, eyes narrowed in anger.

"Having a snowball fight." Puck threw another ball of snow at Kurt, hitting his arm this time. Despite how pissed off Kurt looked, Noah knew that if he egged him on enough he'd retaliate soon. He just had to push all of the right buttons.

When Kurt was too busy glaring and formulating a plan to notice, Puck dropped another pack of snow into the hood of his parker, snickering when Kurt lifted his hood up with a huff to hide his wet hair from the frosty wind. Of course, his plans to keep his hair from growing icicles backfired, and a fistful of snow fell down his face.

"Really, Noah? In the _hood_?" Kurt questioned, his voice nearly shrill with exasperation. "That's it." Without another word, Kurt leaned over and gathered his own snowball before pelting Puck with it, hitting him square in the chest.

"Shit, babe! I think that one had some ice in it!"

"Good. I'll try and throw it harder next time." Kurt responded, clearly pleased with himself.

"Oh, it's on." Noah's eyes narrowed as he got another snowball ready for firing. The two fought back and forth for another half hour or so before they fell against the white fluff, heaving with laughter. "I told you you'd have fun."

"I did not have fun."

"Then why are you laughing?"

"Because you look completely ridiculous."

"Likewise, darling." Puck smiled sweetly before bursting into another fit of laughter.

"We're nuts." Kurt spoke, staring up at the cloud-filled sky as snow continued to fall from it.

"Completely." Puck agreed. "And that's why I love us."

"Good to know it's not for my superior wits or outstanding fashion choices or rising career." Rolling his eyes, Kurt turned his head to look at Puck.

"Well, yeah, that shit too," Puck reached over with his hand, intertwining their fingers. "But even if you're being a frigid bitch, I can still get you to have fun and laugh. Not many other people can put that skill on their resume."

"And you do?"

"You know it."

* * *

><p>AN. Snow for NYSnowflake. Don't forget, you can totally suggest any words you want in a review. xx


	15. FedEx

**note: this can be seen as a follow-up to Chapter 4's Baby or as a stand alone fic.**

"Daddy!" The shrill cry of their daughter made both Noah and Kurt look up from where they were standing in the kitchen, arguing over whether or not Puck had added too much pepper to the dish they were making for dinner. They heard the loud running of feet hitting wood as the young girl made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen of the home before actually seeing her.

"Yes, Angel?" Puck asked, smiling as he knelt down to his little girl's eye level. "What can I do for you?"

"Where do babies come from?" Her eyes were wide with innocence as she looked right at Noah, who in turn looked back up at Kurt with horror-stricken eyes. Lena was only six years old—they hadn't anticipated having this conversation until she was _at least_ nine.

Lowering the burner on the stove, Kurt pushed Noah over so he could sit on the floor next to him, pulling their daughter into his lap. Before he could question his daughter and figure out what sparked her latest question about the world and how it worked, Puck blurted out an answer, "FedEx."

"What?" Lena and Kurt both looked at Noah with disbelief. The way their faces knitted in confusion was so alike, Puck had to stop himself from smiling and admiring the resemblance. Instead, he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Uh, yeah, Lena, when someone wants a kid, they, you know, call up FedEx and," Puck's brow furrowed in confusion as he tried to find the right word, "and they order the kid! Yeah!"

"You've been spending way too much time with Finn, Noah." Kurt rolled his eyes before turning back to their daughter. "Why do you ask, Lena?"

"Timmy was talking about it at lunch today, but he said that you had to have a mommy and a daddy but I only have a Daddy and a Papa." She looked back and forth between Puck and Kurt before asking, "Where's my mommy?"

Her father's shared a look before Kurt wrapped his arms around her, reaching his hand up and smoothing her hair away from her face. "You don't have one, Lena. Sometimes, on really rare occasions, when a Daddy and a Papa _really_ love each other, they can make a baby on their own."

For a moment, Lena seemed content with the answer, "But wait! _How_ does the baby get made?"

Puck grumbled under his breath something along the lines of "FedEx" which both Lena and Kurt ignored.

"It's," Kurt paused to think, "it's complicated. Just know the parents have to _really _love and care for each other or else it doesn't work."

"Oh." Lena blinked, processing the information. "So, you and Daddy really love each other, right"

"Yes, baby, yes we do." Kurt smiled, glancing at Noah quickly before focusing back on the curious six year-old in his lap.

"Then can I have a little brother?"

"_What_?" Kurt asked, eyes bugging out, nearly choking on his spit in alarm. "We—we can't do that, Lena. Why didn't you ever tell us you wanted a brother?"

"Why not?" She bit her bottom lip, looking down, thinking she'd upset her Papa with her question with the way he reacted. "Sometimes I get bored and lonely and I like playing with Timmy and Marc and Jenny, but they all have their own brothers or sisters."

Noah, having remembered how to be a parent and not another Finn Hudson, took over, wrapping his arms around Lena and pulling her into his lap after he resituated the way he was sitting on the floor. "It's not that we don't love each other or don't want to have another kid, Angel, we just can't. Everyone gets one miracle in their lives, and you were ours." He smiled, kissing the tip of her nose.

At the action, Lena instantly wrinkled her nose before nodding. "So, I'm like, um, really special? Because unlike Timmy's mommy and daddy, you only get one baby?"

"Yes." Kurt replied, leaning forward and kissing Lena's cheek. "You are the most special, most talented six year-old I have ever seen."

"Good." Standing up and pulling away from her fathers, Lena adjusted her shirt before skipping off into the playroom in the front of the house.

"Well that was a close one." Puck remarked, standing up and moving back towards the stove and the food they were cooking.

"A close one? Noah, you told her babies come from _FedEx_." Kurt rolled his eyes in disbelief. "Do you and Finn get together and discuss your parenting skills together and swap stories, or what?"

"What? No, babe." Puck put the wooden spoon he had been using to stir the pasta down before pulling Kurt into a hug, pinning him against the kitchen counter. "Why would I do that?" He brought head close to Kurt's ear, harshly whispering into his ear.

Kurt couldn't stop himself from groaning at the husky tone to his husband's voice, arching his back against the counter, pushing his crotch against Puck's with a broken moan. "Lena can walk back in here any minute, Noah." He protested, although he voice lacked any real complaint.

"No she won't," Puck nuzzled Kurt's neck, leaving feather light kisses along the expanse of his skin. "Besides, we should get started on that baby brother she wants tonight."

"_Noah_," Kurt's voice rang out like a whine, "I'm serious, you'll burn the food."

"Like you want me to stop." Noah left one final kiss before pulling away completely, focusing on the food instead. Kurt's face was flushed as he tried to catch his breath. Once he finally remembered how to breathe properly, Kurt turned serious.

"Do you really want another kid?"

"Don't you?" Noah didn't look up when he answered.

"I—" Kurt stumbled over his words, pausing to think for a moment. "I don't know. I never really thought about it. We're both so focused on our careers and Lena as it is."

"But do you want another one?" Lowering the heat once again, Noah turned to look at Kurt head on.

"Maybe." Biting his lip in a similar fashion to Lena, Kurt thought about the idea of having another child. Boy, or girl, he didn't really care. Feeding the little infant, teaching them how to walk, dressing them up in cute little clothing he made himself—it seemed pretty ideal. Showing them how to ride a bike and do their homework. Going on walks in the park, arm looped around Puck's waist, pushing a stroller. Yeah, he missed it sometimes, but what about when they barely slept at all the first few months? Or when Lena got too curious and nearly walked in on them going at it when she was three before they invested in a lock? "Do you?"

"Yeah, yeah I do." Puck smiled at the idea, picturing the perfect family in his head. When he realized Kurt was waiting for him to say something, he paused, coming back down to Earth. "I've always wanted a big family, you know that."

"But we had my sister's ovary _removed_ after Lena was born." Kurt reminded his husband. The only reason he had even gotten pregnant with Lena to begin with was because he, apparently, had a twin sister who fused with his embryo back when he was still a fetus inside his own mother. The doctor had given them the chance to remove the ovary that had made Lena after his C-section and he jumped on the chance. There were so many things that could have gone wrong while he was carrying child and during the delivery, and neither he or Noah wanted to have to go through that stress again.

"We could do surrogacy. Or adoption." Puck shrugged despite how serious the idea was. "I just don't see why not. We have the space right here in the house and we have the money."

"It'll be complicated, especially because we're two guys," Kurt remarked, more so to himself than Noah. "If you really want another kid, I mean, I'm willing to try. We do make pretty great parents, as it is."

"You got that right, babe." Smiling, Puck kissed Kurt quickly on the lips before facing the stove. "Alright, now let's get this dinner _done_."

* * *

><p>AN. Fedex for NYSnowflake xx


End file.
